Tattooed on my skin
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Rachel se hace un tatuaje y Quinn la acompaña. —Oneshot, Rachel/Quinn.


**Título: **Tattooed on my skin

**Fandom**: Glee

**Pairing**: Quinn/Rachel

**Disclaimer: **¿mías? n o p e.

**Summary: **Rachel se hace un tatuaje y Quinn la acompaña. —Oneshot, Rachel/Quinn.

**Nota**: esto tenía de título «self indulgent pointless fic, tbh» porque es exactamente lo que es. yo estaba viendo creo que ny ink y luego glee y recordé uno de los tatuajes que tiene lea michele y como que casi sin darme cuenta lo comencé y terminé. gracias a leeh por betearlo.

* * *

:-:  
«I have _you _tattooed on my skin»  
:-:

Se despierta en la mañana y decide que va a hacerlo. Está a nada de terminar la escuela e irse a New York así que es perfecto.

Lo anuncia a sus padres en el desayuno y ellos sólo se limitan a suspirar, tienen claro que de nada sirve intentar hacer que desista (les advirtió desde los diez años que lo haría, tuvieron mucho tiempo para hacerse a la idea).

«Asegúrate que sea un lugar limpio» es lo único que le recuerdan.

:-:

Se lo pide a ella porque sabe que es la única que no reaccionará de (casi) ninguna manera, quizá la juzgue un poco pero puede vivir con ello (no será como Finn que a la mera mención de que quería hacerlo, agrandó los ojos y preguntó si sabía que sería _para siempre_, o como Jesse que se limitó a recordarle que no podía ser muy grande o visible porque luego ¿qué tal si le traía problemas para algún papel importante? y que no podría acompañarla porque tenían prácticas intensivas o algo, podría haberle dicho a Tina, incluso a Brittany, pero Quinn era una mejor opción).

Se acerca cuando la reunión para elegir el tema de la semana se acaba. Dice «Quinn» y para, porque esto no es fácil, menos si la mirada que le dirige desmiente la sonrisa dulce con la que le pregunta si necesita algo, «¿puedo hablar contigo?»

Santana rueda los ojos y abre la boca para decir algo a Rachel, pero Quinn niega apenas visiblemente y ella se encoge de hombros, tomando a Brittany por el meñique mientras caminan hacia la salida, riendo por algo que la rubia dijo.

Rachel espera a que salgan antes de volver su mirada a Quinn que se sienta sobre el piano y reprocha que «No tengo todo el día» aún sonriendo, sus ojos han perdido esa frialdad y se ve más como la Quinn que Rachel quiere creer que es la _real_ (si la cataloga como _su_ Quinn, nadie puede culparla).

«Necesito que me acompañes» dice «por- porque, porque me haré un tatuaje» lo último lo murmura y se arrepiente porque no quiere tener que repetirlo, no quiere decirlo en voz alta porque suena ridículo que esté comportándose así por algo tan simple (_no_ es simple, es de todo menos _simple_, es algo grande, algo importante, para ella al menos). Pero es obvio que Quinn la entiende porque su reacción no se hace esperar; se esperó que le dijera algo como lo que le dijo Finn o que le recordara que era como un pecado profanar de esa manera su cuerpo o algo por el estilo, no que lanzara su cabeza hacia atrás y riera como si fuera lo más gracioso que alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez. Rachel no sabe cómo sentirse con ello.

Quiere explicarse, quiere decirle que es importante para ella, que necesita que no la juzgue o se burle más, quiere decirle que _por favor, Quinn_, que por una vez se comporte como su amiga y se limite a hacerle el favor de acompañarla.

«No, no tienes por qué decir nada, ni siquiera tendrías que actuar como si quisieras estar ahí» comienza, se traba un poco y no logra decir todo como quiere, pero eso pasa cuando se pone nerviosa, es normal y es sólo por la idea de tener que ir sola, sólo por eso (no porque los ojos de Quinn ahora sean brillantes y se vean divertidos, no porque ahora su sonrisa es más sincera y su boca se ve más roja porque muerde su labio inferior para evitar seguir riendo, no porque sus mejillas se hayan sonrojado y su cabello se vea alborotado, claro que no). «Sólo, ¿por favor?»

Quinn muerde el interior de su labio y asiente, evita hablar porque está casi segura que si abre la boca de nuevo se reirá todavía más fuerte porque la situación es bastante ridícula (se imaginó que tendría que ver con Finn, que le pediría cualquier cosa menos esto porque es Rachel Berry, y tatuajes son algo que nunca pensó que relacionaría con ella). Está tan sorprendida que hasta se olvida de advertirle varias cosas.

Rachel sonríe ampliamente. Se yergue y vuelve a ser ella misma, hablando rápido, moviendo los brazos exageradamente y diciendo cosas que de seguro a Quinn no le interesan porque no escucha y sólo es capaz de concentrarse en su cuello y el sonrojo que lo cubre, subiendo rápido hacia sus mejillas. Asiente sólo por hacer algo y pretender que lo único que quiere no es acercarse a ella hasta que sus alientos se mezclen y hacer que se calle.

Rachel sigue hablando, diciendo que ella le dirá cuándo un día o dos antes y a qué horas y todo. Que Quinn no tiene por qué preocuparse por nada que sólo necesita estar ahí y es todo.

:-:

Rachel _no_ está nerviosa, en serio, no lo está; si le tiemblan las manos es por la falta de cafeína no por miedo o algo así. Ha soportado a presión de tener un solo en casi cada regional y nacional en la que concursaron, ha soportado muchas cosas peores que esto, un simple tatuaje no tendría por qué causarle miedo o nerviosismo. Retuerce sus manos y se alisa la falda muchas veces, acomoda su cabello y prepara su sonrisa.

Lo único que dice Quinn cuando llegan es un «¿Estás completamente segura?» a lo que Rachel sólo puede responder asintiendo porque a lo mejor si lo dice en voz alta no suena tan segura (está determinada a hacerlo, sí, lo ha pensado mucho, lo ha considerado desde que vio que alguien tenía uno y se veía precioso, desde que alguien predijo su fracaso porque «ser una actriz de Broadway es muy difícil», «quizá ni siquiera lo logres», «tal vez no seas lo suficientemente buena para ello, ¿sabes?» a pesar de ganar en cada cosa que concursara; porque se decidió a hacerlo desde que la presión fue demasiada y hubo un segundo en el que pensó _basta_ e intentó renunciar a todo y todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue ver hacia su collar, la pequeña llave de sol junto a la estrella que solía usar y recordó lo mucho que amaba todo esto, cantar y ser vista y sentirse por un momento como si perteneciera a algo que la hacía importante).

Quinn no le dice que todo va a estar bien ni nada de esas cosas, sólo hace un gesto para que entre ella primero y se deje de cosas. Rachel aún así lo agradece.

El lugar es limpio y pequeño, casi acogedor, con pinturas y fotos en las paredes, y no es nada como en las películas y series que Rachel había visto, no hay hombres grandes con músculos exagerados tatuándose corazones con el nombre de alguna mujer dentro de ellos, no hay borrachos escribiéndose cosas ridículas en partes del cuerpo todavía más ridículas, no hay mujeres con ropa escasa tatuándose mariposas o alguna cosa así donde la espalda pierde su nombre; de hecho no hay casi nadie y quien las recibe es una mujer. Su cabello es largo y tiene varias perforaciones, sus brazos están casi completamente cubiertos con tinta y Rachel no puede evitar preguntar «¿duele mucho?»

La mujer (está segura que le dijo su nombre pero Rachel no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea agujas y tinta negra que resalta sobre piel expuesta) ríe. Dice «nah» pero lo piensa mejor y continúa «depende dónde sea».

Eso no le sirve de nada, pero sonríe como si el miedo no comenzara a hacerse latente lentamente, haciendo nudos su estómago y sudorosas sus manos.

Debe esperar un rato porque está sólo la recepcionista y quien los hace _ha salido pero no tardará mucho en volver, tranquila_, y todavía más cuando le explica qué es lo que quiere (una nota musical, pequeña pero no tanto, detrás de su oreja porque así es fácil esconderla).

«Dame quince minutos, o menos» dice antes de desaparecer en la parte de atrás.

:-:

Prefieren esperar ahí porque no hay nada mejor que hacer y comer no es una opción porque no sería la mejor idea, sólo por si acaso. Están sentadas en uno de los sillones, Rachel con la espalda recta y hablando sin parar, y Quinn recargada más en el brazo del sillón que en el respaldo, mirando divertida cómo le explica el por qué de lo que se hará (aunque Quinn sabía ya, sabía porque es completamente _obvio_) y lo mucho que significa para ella y Quinn tiene que sonreír porque es difícil no hacerlo cuando Rachel le vuelve a decir lo mucho que le agradece que esté ahí.

Esta vez cuando le dice «No hay problema» suena sincera.

(Y el resistir las ganas de besarla es más difícil.)

:-:

Cuando escucha el zumbido que hace la máquina eléctrica y lo extraño que se siente la piel descubierta de su cuello donde está ya el patrón a seguir, tiene que cerrar los ojos un momento y tratar de mantener su mente en blanco. Tiene que intentar concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea lo que está a punto de pasar.

La aguja toca su piel y _duele_; no es tanto como creyó que sería, pero es constante, como si alguien rasgara repetidamente con su uña. Puede soportarlo, hasta que toca el hueso y es ahí cuando debe usar todas sus fuerzas para no gritar un poco. Cuando le pide que le cuente por qué eso, qué significa, por qué ahí y esas cosas, casi no contesta porque es demasiado personal, pero ya le ha dicho a Quinn, no importa mucho repetirlo (pero aún así lo simplifica y no dice tanto como tendría que decir). No es consciente de cuando comienza derramar unas pocas de lágrimas hasta que Quinn mueve uno de sus dedos para limpiarlas.

(Esta vez cuando quiere tomar su mano, lo hace)

:-:

«Listo» dice, y sonríe, satisfecho con lo que hizo. Le da un espejo y la guía hacia otro más grande para que pueda verlo bien. Tiene recogido el cabello de una manera extraña, cayéndole sobre los ojos y se ve cansada, pero no importa porque la tinta resalta, negra y con los bordes enrojecidos, y puede ver perfectamente la forma y decir que es perfecto no es suficiente así que le abraza y repite «gracias» hasta que se queda sin aire y comienza a doler de nuevo.

Quinn ríe y sólo se asegura que pague antes de salir.

:-:

Cuando lo ve, la reacción de Kurt sólo es «¡RACHEL!», pero la abraza y se disculpa por no haberla acompañado él (las agujas realmente no, no son de su agrado). Finn sólo niega, pero no dice nada, aunque sonríe de lado cuando la ve feliz y no arrepentida. Los demás no le dan mucha importancia.

Quinn rueda los ojos cuando Rachel voltea a verla, sonriendo divertida, y todo es normal.

:-:

(«¿Eso significa que somos amigas?» pregunta.

«Algo así» pero suena a _definitivamente_.)

:-:

Es una semana después cuando Quinn la besa, mano sobre su nuca y el pulgar pasando suavemente por donde el tatuaje aún está sanando.


End file.
